TECHNICAL FIELD
The present invention relates to a heat resistant nonwoven fabric and a process for producing same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a heat resistant nonwoven fabric useful as a heat resistant air filter, a covering material for a heat resistant shaped article, or a surface-covering material for an uneven surface of a machine part or of a heat resistant heat-insulating material and a process for producing same.